My Once Empty Life
by imKimTheWriter
Summary: Life is so cruel that it can't go the way I want it to; perhaps that's the way I believe before. I was just a lonely girl; I was until he came into my life. I was just an empty shell; I was until he filled me in. I don't know what it means to live, not until he showed me. When his heterochromatic eyes locked with my sky blue ones, my life was suddenly filled with colors...
1. Chapter I: Sky Blue Meets Red

**_"God is always planning the best things for us, but sometimes, we feel being left out but actually, God is saving the better one than what we actually asked for." –Anonymous_**

* * *

**My Once Empty Life**

_(A Novel)_

* * *

**_Life is so cruel that it can't go the way I want it to; perhaps that's the way I believe before. I was just a lonely girl; I was until he came into my life. I was just an empty shell; I was until he filled me in. I don't know what it means to live, not until he showed me. I don't know anything about love, not until he taught me. When his mesmerizing heterochromatic eyes which are amber and crimson in color locked with my sky blue ones, my life was suddenly filled with colors. And at that same moment, my heart knew I could trust him._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, I'm here to give you another story. This is supposed to be a one-shot story, but my idea is too long to be just one-shot. Also, in this story, the characters especially our main protagonist which is female Kuroko need a serious and long character development, so I decided to make this a serial type. Also, this is supposed to be published on Akashi-kun's birthday, but I failed to do so due to some unavoidable circumstances. I'm so frustrated! Huhuhu. Anyways, Merry advance Christmas and Happy advance New Year!

**Additional Info: **For Kuroko-chan's hair, it's just like Sara-san's hair (Pureblood vampire character in Vampire Knight manga. If you don't know her, you can search her.) But only Kuroko-chan's bangs is longer than her's.

**Warning(s): **Female Kuroko. Characters may show some hints of being OOC. Nice Akashi. English is just my second language, so please bear with some mistakes. Also, if you happen to find any typos, I have a little eye deficiency, so mistakes can't be helped.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, the brilliant Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. I only own the story line and any OC.

**Story: **This is a story of learning, forgetting, forgiving, trusting, fighting and loving.

**Genre(s): **Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family/Friendship/Romance

* * *

**_"If looking back is painful and looking forward is scary, then look beside you, that's where I'll be" _**

**_–Akashi Seijūrou_**

* * *

_*Prologue*_

_My parents say that I am an extraordinary child; I don't know their reason, though. But perhaps, they are right about it. A bit. I'll tell you why, but don't expect such a good story, in fact, that would be the opposite._

_The __**things**__ that's always been by my side are my novels and my grand piano. I've always been alone. Well, perhaps because I have a very low presence. I'm almost invisible to all people._

_Almost. _

_They won't know I am there until I speak, but when I do, it startles them. My dad and mom were long gone, well not literally. I'll tell you why._

_When I was a kid, my grandpapa and grandmamma passed away while heading to Europe for a vacation. They were riding on a private jet owned by the company when it suddenly exploded. It was then learned that the rivalling company's head hired a few people to plant a bomb inside the said jet. The company's head along with the men he hired was arrested and sentenced for life, and the company altogether with its profits and employees was given to us as a compensation for the damages and lost lives. The company was then renamed under the corporation owned by our clan. My dad is the son of the clan's head, my grandpapa, therefore, he was immediately appointed as the new head of the clan, the new president of the corporation and all the company branches under its name, and CEO of the main company. My mom was appointed as the CEO of the new branch of the company, which is the compensated ones. Since that day, my parents barely had have time for me. I don't even remember when was the last time I ate with them, may be when I was just five or six? I don't know. They're always busy with running the business that my clan has which has been passed from one generation to another. I must say that the company stood for over eighty years and it still stands today, successful and powerful. __**My family**__. Wait, do I even have one in the first place? May be I was just imagining things. Can the three of us qualify as a family?I doubt it. They always say that it's for the common good, it's for __**my**__ future. And someday, I, myself, will take turn to run that 'precious' company of our clan, with my husband. I'm just so tired of hearing that statement over and over again. I didn't ask God to give me parents with big responsibilities. Or more like I didn't ask to be born in a family like this. I feel like that company is more important to them than their own child. In fact, I envy the company itself. I envy the people in the company; at least they get to see my parents every hour in every day of the whole year. I envy those ordinary families because they have more time with one another. I hate being rich, I hate my life. Sometimes, I ask God why such fate is given to me. Why do I have to live like this? Why is 'life' given to me if I have to live as if I am … nothing? My parents left me. The only persons in the world that I trusted and thought that would stay by my side forever, they … left me. From that day, I became cold and distant and quiet and alone. The word 'trust' was erased in my vocabulary, they, my parents, completely obliterated it. I don't trust any person, knowing that someday, he or she will also leave me, like my parents did. I became numb, emotionless, stoic. I became a person who's not able to feel anything anymore because of too much pain. I wonder when I would meet someone who I can trust, who can make me feel alive, for once. Rather than that, I wonder __**if**__ I would actually meet someone. I … just want to feel what other people can feel. I … don't want to be alone anymore._

_*End*_

* * *

_*Chapter I: Sky Blue Meets Red*_

Ring … Ring … Ring …

_I hear my alarm clock ringing so loudly. I reach for it to turn it off, and then I languidly open my eyes and sit up. My sky blue orbs were greeted by the same room that I have been using since I was a kid. It's all white; the walls, the ceiling, the doors, the floor-to-ceiling window panes, the veranda, the cold railings, the curtains, the carpet and even my large bed. Every time I wake up, I always wonder if I am still on earth. _

_If I'm still alive. _

_If not for the morning breeze that always touches my cheeks every morning, I would think I am dead. I always feel like I'm in a different dimension whenever I am in this room, and to add to that, I have a very low presence. Ironic, isn't it? God must be kidding me, but … it's not funny. _

_Not at all._

_I look at the white grand piano that's been standing neatly at the east side of my room. Now that I notice it, it's been the only thing placed in that side. Nothing could be found around it. That piano is like me; alone. Well not exactly, at least it's noticeable … unlike me. I collapse on my bed when someone knocks on my door. "Tetsumi-sama, may I come in?"_ _The owner of the voice said. Ah, I recognize that voice; Ayasaka-san. She's the one who took care of me when I was seven. She's a very caring woman, her children must be so lucky to have a mother like her. I was under her care before my parents brought me with them to Los Angeles. I lived there for eight and a half years; in fact, I just arrived here in Japan the day before yesterday._

_"Yes, you may." I reply, and then the door opens, revealing a woman in her forty's with long black hair and navy blue eyes, wearing a personal-secretary-like uniform, well she is the person in-charge of taking care of me as well as ordering the other servants. She's beautiful and looks so young. She must be very happy to look like that despite her age. She carries a uniform; aqua-marine long-sleeve polo with collar, white long-sleeve formal vest with the school's logo embroidered on its left side, black ribbon and black skirt with white lining on its bottom. Ah, I almost forgot, I'll be attending school from today onwards._

_"Tetsumi-sama, please get yourself ready. You'll be late on your first day."_ _Ayasaka-san tells me._

_"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me."_ _I answer. Yes, __**my**__ first day, it's been two weeks since the classes of the school year started. I crawl out of my bed before taking the uniform from her, and then I walk towards the bathroom. Before I open the door, I turn my head to Ayasaka-san to say something, "Ayasaka-san, how many times do I have to ask you to just call me Tetsumi. Please don't be so formal and such."_

_"Alright. Now, please proceed so I can fix your hair after bathing." She says as she lets out a small chuckle. I then proceed to get myself ready. After twenty minutes, I came out of the bathroom._

_"Ayasaka-san."_ _I call for her. She turns her eyes to me and smiles._

_"The uniform suits you."_ _She says at last. "Come here so I can do your hair." She adds. I walk towards her and then she asks me to stand in front of the large mirror. I can see my whole body on it. I stare at my reflection; I see a girl with pale white skin, my height reaches to 168 centimeters, my body is fully developed despite my age being sixteen, my hair is silky and curly and it reaches my buttocks. I never cut it because it has been with me for like forever. Then I look at my face; my bangs slightly cover my eyelids, I see my sky blue orbs staring back at me blankly, it has no emotions if one will say, but to me, my eyes is filled with sadness and sorrow and pain and … longing, that only I, myself, can notice. They say that I have an expressionless face; perhaps I can now understand them after seeing myself on the mirror. My face is indeed impassive. Hmm, it's been a while since the last time I looked at my reflection, and it surprised me a little that I've grown so much. I've changed so much; physically, intellectually and emotionally._

_"My, Tetsumi. You've really grown so much. You've grown into a beautiful young lady. You've grown your hair so long, too."_ _She says as she strokes my hair gently and dries it with the hair blower. She picks some strands of my hair from the left and right side of my head before clipping them together at the back of my head with the brown bow she picked not too long ago. "There. You don't need so many accessories because you're naturally beautiful."_ _She says as she let a small smile linger on her face. She holds my shoulders while staring at my reflection on the mirror._

_"Ayasaka-san?" I say. She 'hmms' to me in response. I stare at her reflection for a while before answering, "No … it's nothing. Forget it." I say as I shake my head._

_"You sure?" She asks. I nod my head in response. Her expression turns like a worried mother for a while before breaking into a large grin. "Go eat your breakfast now, you'll be late." She reminds me. I turn to my heels and go out of my room._

* * *

_I walk downstairs and head to the dining room with Ayasaka-san trailing behind me. The huge wooden doors is opened for me by two middle aged man wearing black tux, black slacks and shined black leather shoes. When the door opened, I was greeted by a number of maids in two straight lines, bowing to me. "Good morning, Tetsumi-sama." They say in synchronization. Even though this has been going on since I was seven, I just can't get used to it. _

_And I will never get used to it._

_ I nod at them in appreciation but they will never bring their heads up until I walk past the last two persons in these stupid lines, so I did. God, what the hell is wrong with them?!_

_I sat on one of the many velvet chairs around the long and huge marble dining table in the area. Despite this area being large, I always eat alone with a deafening silence._

* * *

_I walk out from the huge wooden doors of the mansion to be only greeted by a number of scary-looking men wearing black formal clothes, also in two straight lines, bowing to me. My life has gone stupidly crazy secured by these men since my grandpapa and grandmamma passed away. Dad and mom have personal guards, therefore, I also have. These men always do security works and always make sure that there is no single threat around in this area. The clan has been extra careful since that day. As our company gets successful and powerful, there is no doubt that few people want us dead, just like what my grandpapa and grandmamma ended up to. Among these men, two people are assigned to be my personal guards. "Tetsumi-sama." Two persons call and suddenly appear beside me. Ah, here they are; Hayama Kotaro-san and Mibuchi Reo-san, they are just two years older than me but they are personally chosen by my parents when they were nine years old and sent them to study in a special school somewhere in the globe to train as special assassins. "Hayama-san, Mibuchi-san." I say. They nod at me and escort me to the black car. Mibuchi-san opens the door for me, and then I get in. In my surprise, Mibuchi-san sat on the space on my right side and Hayama-san on the left side. "Why is it?" I ask monotonously, my face not betraying my voice._

_"Isn't this fun, Tetsumi-chan? We're going to school with you~!" Hayama-san says cheerfully. I glance at him and then at Mibuchi-san to find them wearing the boy's uniform of the school I'm going to._

_"What?" I finally said out of frustration, but my voice didn't sound frustrated but … emotionlessly cold._

_"Don't be so cold to us, Tet-chan. This is our job as your personal guards." Mibuchi-san says. After that, I didn't say anything in the whole trip to school. You must be wondering why they call me 'Tetsumi-sama' earlier, and then calling me with my 'nicknames' afterwards. I, too, don't really know what's up with them, so I leave them be. Nothing will change, anyway. When the car stops in the front gate of the school, Mibuchi-san and Hayama-san quickly get out of the car and wait for me to get off from it. When I finally got out, Hayama-san says something to the driver before taking off. "Here we are, Tet-chan. This is Teikou Private Academy, quarter of the school's assets is owned by your family. Don't worry, no one here except us know about you." Mibuchi-san explains to me as the three of us walk in the school's courtyard._

_"If so, then why would I need you two here?" I ask bluntly as I walk ahead of them._

_"Waah! That hurts, Tetsumi-chan!" I heard Hayama-san whine loudly, infuriating loud. I roll my eyes a bit only to see him clutching his chest dramatically. I chose to not talk anymore before my eardrums explode because of his voice._

_"Don't worry, Tet-chan. We're enrolled as your senpai." Mibuchi-san says. I stop at my tracks for a while but move on, anyways._

_"Is that so? Then I hope you two would not follow me during breaks, senpai." I say with much sarcasm in my voice. I think I can be mean at times. I know I said I don't want to be alone anymore, but I'm not that desperate to have a companion. They're just here because they are my personal guards._

_"Ha. That would not be possible, Tet-chan."_

_"If so, then please don't come near me." I say flatly as I take a different way immediately, not giving them any chance to answer. I don't mean to be rude, but I know their answer, anyways. _

_ I was told that this school has different buildings for the year level, which means my building is different from Hayama-san's and Mibuchi-san's building. I walk straight to the teachers' lounge to meet my homeroom teacher._

* * *

_"Excuse me." I say. But no one seems to neither see me nor hear me, so I decide to speak again, louder this time. "Excuse me."_

_"Uwaaah!" The first teacher who noticed me shrieks in fear as if a ghost suddenly appeared in front of him. I sigh inwardly, this kind of occurrence is just normal to me. "Wh-what do y-you want?" He asks as he clutches on his chest._

_"Sorry, I am the late comer, Kuroko Tetsumi. I'm here to see Tanaka-sensei; I was told he is my adviser." I answer as politely as I can. The teacher stared at me for a while before speaking again._

_"Ah! Kuroko-san? Yeah, I think I've heard of you before. I'm sorry for being rude. Here, let me take you to Tanaka-sensei." He says. He leads me to Tanaka-sensei. "Tanaka-sensei!" The teacher calls to a man in his thirty's with dark brown nape-length hair with light brown eyes. Tanaka-sensei looks up from his papers to the teacher._

_"What is it, Yamamoto-sensei?" Tanaka-sensei asks with a deep voice._

_"Kuroko-san is here to see you." Yamamoto-sensei says. Tanaka-sensei then finally lands his eyes on me, and then he turns to Yamamoto-sensei again._

_"Thank you, Yamamoto-sensei. You can go back now; I'll take care of her." He says, and then Yamamoto-sensei bows a bit then walks back to his table. Tanaka-sensei looks at me then smiles gently. "How are you, Kuroko-san? I and your classmates have been waiting for you. I'm glad you're finally here. It's nice meeting you." He says._

_"Thank you, Tanaka-sensei. It's nice to meet you, too." I say monotonously. Tanaka-sensei blinks at me like he's saying 'This child has no expression at all.' But stands up, anyways._

_"Okay, let me take you to your classroom. You're fifteen minutes late." He says as he leads the way. I didn't speak as we walk up to the third floor of the building, and then we stop in front of 1-B classroom. He opens the door for us, revealing a teacher who's currently discussing something. The subject is English, I guess. The teacher stops speaking as he and the class turn their heads to us. "Asahina-sensei, sorry for the interruption. But as you can see, Kuroko-san, the late comer of this class, has arrived and she's with me. She will be attending classes from today onwards." Tanaka-sensei says as he welcomes himself in the class, I follow him though._

_"Eh? Where? I don't see anyone with you, Tanaka-sensei." One of the students asks; he's tan for Japanese. The rest of the students agreed with him._

_"What? That's rude, Aomine-san. She's right here beside m–! Eh? Where's Kuroko-san? She's just with me a while ago …!" Tanaka-sensei says as he frantically turns his head side by side. I sigh inwardly before speaking._

_"I'm right here, Tanaka-sensei." I say. Tanaka-sensei then turns his head behind him only to find me looking directly in his eyes with my trademark poker face. For a sec, I thought I saw him sweat dropped. Then I walk and stand beside him._

_"A-ah! Kuroko-san, what are you doing behind me? And why didn't you speak earlier?"_

_"Sorry," I start as I bow slightly at him, "I was just nervous. And I didn't speak because I find it rude if someone interrupts a person who speaks." I continue. I then turn to face the class only to see them with dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Ah? Did I do something wrong?_

_"Ahem!" I hear Tanaka-sensei, clearly asking for the class' attention. "So, class. As you can see, Kuroko-san is your classmate who's not able to attend the first two weeks of classes this year. She grew up in Los Angeles and studied there until middle school. And the reason she came late is because she just arrived here in Japan the day before yesterday." He pauses to look at me. "Please introduce yourself, Kuroko-san."_

_"I'm Kuroko Tetsumi. Please take care of me." I say to the class as I bow slightly._

_"Well then, class, Asahina-sensei. I'll leave Kuroko-san to you. I'll go now, be kind to her!" Tanaka-sensei addresses the class and Asahina-sensei. Then he turns to me, "Be good, Kuroko-san." And then he walks out of the classroom._

_"So, it's nice to finally meet you, Kuroko-san. I'm Asahina Haruka, your English teacher." Asahina-sensei tells me with a smile._

_"Likewise." I say with a bow._

_"Okay, you can sit over there." Asahina-sensei tells me as he points the vacant seat beside the window. I nod at him and then I walk towards my assigned seat. As I walk, the students stare at me like I'm some sort of alien, but I don't care. I don't have time to care, to be exact. I sit quietly and the teacher resumes teaching._

* * *

_Classes have gone so fast that I just found myself walking towards the school gates that afternoon. I walk through the thin crowd easily until I feel my bow clip slips down my hair. I turn around and bend down to get it, but in my surprise, a hand that I'm definitely sure not mine, beats me to it. I and the figure in front of me stand up in synchronization. "Here." The figure says as _he_ hands me my bow clip. I reach for it but _he_ didn't let go. I look up to see who it is and my pair of blank sky blue orbs meets a pair of piercing amber and crimson ones. He stares at my eyes intently; like he's digging through my soul, like he's scrutinizing my whole being. What's up with him? We stare at each other for the next minutes, and I, myself, am surprise that I didn't move nor didn't blink. I am completely glued to the ground. How odd. I can feel this person's authoritative aura surrounds him like it has been born as his twin. I just snap out from my stupor when I hear Hayama-san calling my name. "Tetsumi-chan!" He shouts as he jogs towards us. I immediately take a step back and he releases his hand from my bow clip. "Tetsumi-chan, what happened?" Hayama-san asks me as he looks from me to the student with heterochromatic eyes._

_"Nothing. My clip just slipped down my hair." I answer him monotonously; I'm still looking impassively at the guy in front of me. "Thank you." I say to the guy as I bow slightly._

_"You're welcome." He answers me calmly. I bow once more before turning to Hayama-san._

_"Sorry for making you wait, Hayama-san. Let's go." I tell Hayama-san, and then I walk with him towards the car, leaving the guy behind._

_"Who's that?" Hayama-san asks me from the moment we enter the car. I stay silent for a while before answering._

_"I don't know."_

* * *

A/N: Unlike my other stories, this one has a clear direction. Please review and tell me what you think.

-Author


	2. Chapter II: Handkerchief

"_**If looking back is painful and looking forward is scary, then look beside you, that's where I'll be" **_

–_**Akashi Seijūrou**_

* * *

_**My Once Empty Life**_

_(A Novel)_

* * *

_**Life is so cruel that it can't go the way I want it to; perhaps that's the way I believe before. I was just a lonely girl; I was until he came into my life. I was just an empty shell; I was until he filled me in. I don't know what it means to live, not until he showed me. I don't know anything about love, not until he taught me. When his mesmerizing heterochromatic eyes which are amber and crimson in color locked with my sky blue ones, my life was suddenly filled with colors. And at that same moment, my heart knew I could trust him.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello! Chapter 2 is up! Thanks to those who dropped reviews in chapter 1. I also want to thank those people who followed and clicked the favorite button. You made me happy, people. Okay, I'm gonna explain how I'm going to run this story; you may become bored at first few chapters (hopefully not) because **I AM NOT SO GOING TO RUSH THE RELATIONSHIP OF AKASHI AND KUROKO**, that would ruin the flow of the story. As I said in the first chapter, characters need serious and long character development especially Kuroko-chan. That's all.

**Additional Info:** For Kuroko-chan's hair, it's just like Sara-san's hair (Pureblood vampire character in Vampire Knight manga. If you don't know her, you can search her.) Only Kuroko-chan's bangs is longer than her's.

**Warning(s):** Female Kuroko. Characters may show some hints of being OOC. Nice Akashi. English is just my second language, so please bear with some mistakes. Also, if you happen to find any typos, I have a little eye deficiency, so mistakes can't be helped.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, the brilliant Fujimaki Tadatoshi does. I only own the story line and any OC.

**Story:** This is a story of learning, forgetting, forgiving, trusting, fighting and loving.

**Genre(s):** Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Family/Friendship/Romance

* * *

_Chapter II: Handkerchief_

_It's been five weeks since I started attending Teikou Private Academy, things have been going smoothly; I always get perfect scores in my tests in every subject, my piano teacher has always been displaying an expression of being amazed whenever I play the piano in the music room, the school's library is not bad that there are actually a large number of novel collections, and I always get to escape from Hayama-san and Mibuchi-san that's why I always get a peaceful and quiet atmosphere around me. But it's also been five weeks since I last saw the guy with heterochromatic eyes, not that I care, this academy is exceptionally big to add to that. I don't know but the thought of him has been wandering through my mind since I met him. Well, whatever, this will eventually pass me._

"_Tetsu, there you are!" A male voice calls me. I don't even have to look at the owner of the voice to know who it is. I didn't move an inch on my seat; I just continue staring at the big blue sky. Then I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Tetsu!" I glance up at the owner of the voice and stare at him blankly. "Tetsu, don't stare at me with those eyes, it's creepy." He says. I don't remember ever becoming this 'close' to him, but he's always been acting as if we are. I just let him act like that since it doesn't really bother me. And I admit, it's kinda fun, I must say._

"_Ahomine! Don't be rude to Kuroko-san!" The pink haired girl scolds him. I was told that they are childhood friends. "I'm sorry, Kuroko-san." She says as she bows at me. She also holds Aomine-san's head and forcefully made him bow at me._

"_It's okay, Momoi-san." I say. She then lets go of her childhood friend's head._

"_What the heck, Satsuki. That hurt." He says in annoyed tone as he touches his head._

"_What is it that you want with me _this_ time, Aomine-_san_?" I say, and then he turns to me. He puts his both hands on my table, leans his face closer to mine and looks directly in my eyes. I didn't move backwards, but I got a bad feeling. He doesn't speak, our classmates stare at us like there's some sort of movie scene happening before them._

"_Tetsu, teach me the subject-verb agreement." He finally says, and then all of our classmates laugh except for Momoi-san. Yes, this has been happening since my third week. I guess my life here in this academy doesn't go smoothly at all. I only stare at him, his eyes are pleading me. "Please, Tetsu. Asahina-sensei called me again in his office and said that I would take a supplementary class in English if I fail again in the next test on Monday. If that happens, I won't be able to practice basketball!" He explains like his life depends on it. I stare at him again before frankly speaking._

"_It's your fault for being a basketball idiot." All of our classmates laugh including Momoi-san this time._

"_Please, Tetsu! I don't want to feel the wrath of Akashi for not being able to attend the practice because I fail the test. That guy is Satan's reincarnation himself!" Aomine-san asserts._

"_That has nothing to do with me."_

"_Please, Tetsu! I don't want to die yet; I'm too young for such cruel fate!" He says. _Die? He is exaggerating; no sane person in this academy would kill just because one player couldn't practice basketball. Just who is this Akashi that he is so afraid of? _I thought. I take a sigh before nodding at him. "Tetsu, are you finally agreeing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Thank you, Tetsu! To the library later!" He says as he goes to his seat, the same time when Haruna-sensei, our science teacher, arrives and starts the lesson._

* * *

"_Argh! Tetsu, can you explain it to me again?" Aomine-san groans. His voice is too loud that all other students in the library are looking at our direction. Really, I know he is an idiot, but this is too much; he doesn't even have a common sense! I mentally face palm because of the situation I am in._

"_Aomine-san, that's the twenty-ninth time you ask me to explain it to you _again. _And could you please lower your voice? You're disturbing the other students." I tell him bluntly with my deadpan face._

"_Ah, I just couldn't get it. Just explain it to me." He says, not paying any heed in my last two sentences._

"_Truly I tell you, Aomine-san, this is just a _simple _lesson."_

"_Yeah, because you are out-worldly smart and to add to that, you used to live in America." He says._

"_You are just an idiot who only cares about basketball." I state bluntly._

"_Alright, alright. I promise I'll get it this time." He says. I just explain it to him, not really having any expectations. I explain him the general rules, the difference between a singular and plural verb and many more. The time passes by quickly and I think that we had enough for this day. "That's all for today, Aomine-san. I'll teach you the other rules tomorrow, you just have to review and study what I taught you today when you go home." I say, and then I turn to Momoi-san. "Momoi-san, make sure that he will do it. I might give him a little test tomorrow about what I taught him today to make sure that he understands it very well."_

"_You're a cruel tutor, Tetsu." Aomine-san complains. I didn't answer him._

"_Very well, I have other things to take care of, good bye." I say and give them a little bow before exiting the library. I proceed at my usual place – the rooftop – because only there I can have a peace of mind. No one really goes there except me, that's why I'm really glad. I open the door and am greeted by a cold breeze. It's spring here in Japan so it's cold but not that cold. I walk towards the concrete tower in the middle of the rooftop and sit on the floor. I lean on the tower and touch the sky blue scarf around my neck. This scarf was given to me by my mother when I was four. Hah. How long has it been? I look at the big blue sky above me and I unknowingly fall asleep while holding the scarf._

* * *

"Daddy, daddy! Let's play!" A four-year-old girl with sky blue hair and matching eyes ran happily towards the man with silver-gold hair she called father. But the man didn't even move an inch as if he didn't hear anything. "Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl continuously called her father; she even hugged his left leg and shook it lightly. But the man only glanced at her for a second and looked straight ahead again. The little girl noticed how blank the eyes of her father were when he looked at her. "Daddy?"

"Tetsumi, sweetie, daddy is tired from work. Just play with your nanny first, okay? I'll just talk to daddy and I'll play with you afterwards." A beautiful lady with long soft sky blue hair and matching eyes told the young girl softly as she took her in her arms and caressed her soft pink cheeks.

"Mommy, is daddy alright? He doesn't look fine." The little girl asked her mother worriedly about her father. The mother, knowing her daughter's observational skills, smiled at her reassuringly, hoping that her daughter would buy that. "Hmm?" The young girl hummed softly and looked at her father. "Okay, promise me you'll play with me later, okay?" She added.

"Yes, sweetie, I will." The mother told her daughter and kissed her forehead softly. "We love you, Tetsumi."

"I love you, too, mommy. And also daddy." The little girl said as she hugged her mother. Her mother hugged her back before putting her down. She called her daughter's nanny and gave Tetsumi to her.

The little girl named Tetsumi played and ate with her nanny while waiting for her mother. Several hours had passed, but her mom is still not coming until she fell asleep. "Mommy, daddy." She muttered softly in her sleep. She felt two arms lift her gently, she want to see who it is but her eyes refused to open.

When she woke up the next day, she saw the door of her room opening. It revealed her mother wearing a black knee-length dress and black bow clipped on her hair. She looks so young and beautiful just like her daughter. "Good morning, Tetsumi. I'm sorry mommy couldn't come yesterday." Her mother said as she sat on the bed beside her daughter and kissed her on her forehead.

"Un. It's okay, mommy, and good morning, too. But may I ask why are you wearing that kind of dress?"

"I'll answer you later. But could you please change your clothes first?"

"Okay." The little girl answered her mother. Her mother told the nanny to change her to a white dress. "Mommy, I'm done. This dress is cute!" The innocent little girl exclaimed.

"Yes, my adorable daughter, that dress perfectly suits you." Her mother said as she smiled at her child.

"Mommy, where is daddy? Are we going somewhere?"

"We are going to your grandmamma's and grandpapa's mansion, Tetsumi."

"Eh? But they went to Europe the other day." The little girl said. Her mother didn't answer her and took her in her arms. Her mom walked until they reach the black car waiting for them outside the mansion.

The little girl behaved properly until they reach her grandparent's mansion. As she and her mother got off from the car, she saw many people wearing black and white. There are also flower arrangements with white ribbons everywhere. On the white ribbons, there written both her grandparent's names. She felt scared so she tugged her mother's dress. Her mother looked at her with worried eyes and took her in her arms. As they entered the mansion, people bowed at them, saying their condolences. _What does that mean?_ She thought. She hugged her mother tightly and closed her eyes. Her mother caressed her back gently and she felt comforted. She turned around and saw a beautifully decorated altar with her grandparent's pictures in the middle of it. "What's happening, mommy? Where's daddy? Why are there many people? Where are grandmamma and grandpapa?" She asked her mother.

"Tetsumi, sweetie, grandmamma and grandpapa are gone." Her mother said softly.

"Gone? What do you mean?" The little girl asked although she has the idea of what her mother is talking about, she just couldn't believe it. She doesn't want to believe it.

"They are … dead, sweetie." Her mother answered, the word 'dead' struggled to go out from her mouth. The little girl widened her eyes in shock and she felt her tears pouring lightly from her eyes.

"Is … is that why daddy looked so sad yesterday? Mommy, let's go to daddy, I want to comfort him!" The little girl said as she cried. Her mother hugged her ever so tightly as she caressed her back.

* * *

_I open my eyes and felt my cheeks and eyes wet from tears. I move my right hand to wipe the tears. I am shock to find a white handkerchief in my hand. I look around if anyone is there but I found no one. Ah, yes, when I was sleeping, I felt a pair of warm hands on my cheeks. May be he is the same person who owns this hanky. I turn it around and found initials elegantly embroidered in red thread. "A.S." I read. "Who is that person?" I mutter underneath my breath, but I use the hanky to dry my tears, anyway. "I hope I find you soon so I can thank you." I talk to the handkerchief as I trace the patterns. I stand up and immediately walk downstairs that I failed to see a sleeping guy with red hair leaning on the other concrete tower in rooftop._

* * *

**Author:** Is it boring, ne~? Hmm. Okay, I started revealing Tetsumi's past through her dreams. I'll reveal the others in a different way. And yes, Tetsumi-chan failed to see the sleeping guy with red hair on the rooftop. I think you already know who it is. But I still would like to hear your thoughts about this chappy.

'til next chapter!

_-Author_


End file.
